The Delta Pack
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Scott gets bitten the night of the Hale house fire.


Title : The Delta Pack  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : R  
Pairing : SM/AA  
Timeline : Season One  
Summary : Scott gets bitten the night  
of the Hale house fire.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me  
a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to  
write much. But over the last several years  
I've managed to slowly write on a number  
of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
to MTV

00000  
Prologue  
00000

Scott wheezed heavily as he pushed to finish his  
push ups. He may have been ten years old but both  
him and Stiles loved lacrosse. Unfornately, they  
also stunk at it. Never getting any playing time.  
Ever.

Scott with his severe asthma, couldn't workout  
the way he needed to in order to improve. While  
Stiles suffered from severe ADHD. Making it hard  
for him to play at all, much less workout.

He weakly fell over, grasping his inhaler from  
the floor, and triggered it. Breathing in the  
cold, tongue numbing, bitter vapor. God, he hated  
the stupid thing.

" Psst! "

His eyes snapped open and he dived across the  
room to his baseball bat. Spinning around, he  
started to swing but stopped at the sight of his  
best friend half hanging inside his open window.

" Did you actually say Psst? " Scott asked.

" A better question. " Stiles fell inside head  
first with a grunt. " What the hell are you doing  
with a baseball bat? You don't play baseball. "

Scott tossed it back into the corner ignoring his  
friends question. Instead he walked over to the  
smaller boy that popped up to his feet hyperly.  
He just knew he was going to regret whatever was  
coming next.

" My dad just got a call. " Stiles bounced on the  
tips of his toes. " The Hale place is on fire. "

" My mom was called in to the hospital a little  
while ago. " Scott frowned in thought.

" From what I heard, almost the entire family  
was trapped in the basement. They don't know if  
there's any survivors yet or not. " Stiles said,  
getting more and more excited.

Scott felt a sense of dread set in at the gleam  
in his best friends eyes. He'd been raised with  
Stiles, having been best friends since birth  
with the boy, so he knew what it meant.

It was the same gleam which always got them  
injuried and/or in serious trouble.

ALWAYS.

And Stiles never learned.

' Neither do I. '

00000

" Shouldn't you give the flashlight to the  
severe asthmatic? " Scott asked his friend who  
kept directing the light everywhere but where  
they needed it.

" I've got it under control. " Stiles assured.

" You know where we're going right? "

" Of course. I've got a great sense of direction. "

Crack!

Stiles shut off the flashlight, and the two dived  
behind trees. Their breathes leaving trails in the  
winter air. Scott peered caustiously around the  
trunk of tree and froze.

Coming from the right of where they'd been walking  
was a beautiful blond woman. But their was a cruel  
satisfaction to her face. The clouds over the moon  
faded, the light glinting off a silver pendant  
around her neck.

It was the black bag in her left hand which  
concerned him however. It had a large chemical  
warning sign on it. Along with a strong smell he  
recognized from his time in science class.

She glanced around the area for a second, then  
walked back the way they'd come.

Scott finally stepped from behind his tree and  
meet Stiles. " You were saying about directions? "

" This way. " Stiles solemnly said, going the  
way the woman had come from.

They walked in silence until they could see the  
orange blaze in the horizen. Turning the flashlight  
off again.

" Scott, do you think she was behind the fire? "  
Stiles finally asked. Stopping where they could  
see the burning house, but couldn't be spotted  
by the chaos going on.

" Yeah. "

They were two ten year old rejects. One a genius  
with no focus, and the other dumb as a doornail.  
What could they do with the info? Who would believe  
them?

" We have to tell my dad. " Stiles sighed.

" We're doomed. " Scott slumped.

" And so grounded. " Stiles agreed.

A shadow fell over them. They jumped, looking up  
in horror. Glowing red eyes stared down at them.  
Fangs flashed out and Scott acted on pure instinct.  
His best friend was in danger.

" Stiles! " He shoved his friend to the side,  
screaming in pain as fangs and claws ripped into  
him. " Run! "

Scott glanced back at the creature but it was gone.

" Oh god... " Stiles paled. " You... you saved me...  
You saved my life... "

" I'm regretting it already. " Scott joked weakly,  
sitting up. " Stiles, what was that thing? "

" You sure you want me to answer. " Stiles sat  
beside him. " Because I'm leaning toward werewolf. "

" In that case, don't answer. "

" I'm still saying werewolf, and Scott, if it  
was then that means you're probably one now too. "

" I told you not to answer. " Scott slapped Stiles  
upside the head.

" Hey, if it is one, you have to deal. Because  
in case you've forgotten, the full moons in  
one week. " Stiles reminded him.

Scott groaned and let his head dropped. He didn't  
buy any of this for one minute. No matter what  
Stiles said. But if he was right, then what?

00000

Slowly, he peeled the bandages from the wounds  
he'd recieved just hours ago. Underneath the  
bloody gauze was perfect skin. No scars, no  
broken skin, nothing.

" Whoa, awesome. "

" Jesus! Stiles! " Scott jerked in surprse as  
his friend appeared in his bathroom.

" Guess what? I went to the used book store! You  
know, the one by the sports store we love so much,  
and guess what I found?! " Stiles danced around  
the room happily. " I checked for any books on  
werewolves and they had this ancient handwritten  
journal from a gypsy Alpha werewolf. It's filled  
with stuff. "

Scott pulled on his t-shirt and followed Stiles  
into his bedroom curiously. His best friend used  
a gentleness he wasn't known for to remove an  
enourmous leather bound locked book from his  
bookbag.

" I already scanned through it, and Scott, we're  
in serious trouble. " Stiles sobered. " The Alpha  
can control you. As in your shifting, your actions,  
whether you kill or not, your emotions, everything. "

Scott paled at his friends words. " What can we do? "

" There are precaustions. First, you can make a Delta  
pack. " Stiles opened the book to the right page.  
" It's not used anymore, in fact it was only used  
by gypsy werewolves, but they could make humans  
part of the pack, also known as Delta wolfs. Fully  
human with upgrades, but marked as pack. See? "

" What kind of upgrades? " Scott read over Stiles  
shoulder.

" Same as a werewolf, but slightly less, and  
everytime a Delta is added another ugrade is  
added. " Stiles went on. " Plus, the mark,  
makes it impossible for you or the pack to  
hurt us. "

" Is this what you want? " Scott asked.

" Are you kidding? We're brothers man. This  
just makes it offical. Plus, this is like  
freaking awesome. " Stiles got the gleam. " Just  
think what this means, what we can do with this.  
Plus, I can help protect you. "

Scott nodded at his friends reasons. " Fine. "

" Great, just place the Greek Delta mark on my  
neck, then the circle around it for the full moon,  
and then smear your blood over it. " Stiles directed.

Scott sighed, but used his thumb nail to carve the  
symbol into the neck of his friend. Finally, he bit  
down on his thumb and swiped his blood over it. The  
symbol began to glow silver and healed over, leaving  
a scar behind.

The world spun around him, power filled him, and  
his body shifted. Claws grew from his hands, brown  
fur from his hands. His face felt different, and  
the world became more colorful. Scent overwhelmed  
him, hearing deafened him.

Then everything faded back to normal.

" Whoa. What a rush! " Stiles cradled his head.  
" Everything is completely ramped up. "

Scott dropped back beside Stiles with a shake  
of his head. He stared at his normal hands in  
shook. He was really a werewolf, and he could  
feel Stiles in the back of his head. Just sort  
of there, connected spiritually.

Brothers.

" What's next? " Scott nudged his friend.

" We have to train you in controlling your  
transformations. The book has a lot of stuff  
on how to keep your wolf under tight reign.  
I also have a great idea for training. "

' Oh god, not again! '

" What does the book say? " He asked.

" Well, there's meditation to let you go  
into your mind and meet your wolf. It's really  
cool. Apparently, you can connect to your wolf and  
do all kinds of exercises. It will let you  
become stronger, more powerful, and even  
become an Alpha without killing your Alpha. "  
Stiles flipped through the book rapidly.

" Great. I can't wait to try it. " Scott  
reached for the book.

" Uh-uh. You can do it tonight. For now, we  
use my idea. "

" Which is? " Scott asked.

" Trust me. "

Scott glanced at him doubtfully. Somehow, he  
just knew he would regret this.

00000

" Stiles, this is a bad idea. " Scott decided.

" It's a great idea. " The hyper boy locked the  
chains around the werewolf. " The book said pain  
and anger are key to controlling the change. Now,  
the chains will keep you from running off if you  
go Manson on me. "

Scott glared at his friend from the tree he was  
chained to. " Where did you even get a hundred  
feet of chain from? "

" I borrowed it from the school custodian. "  
Stiles rustled through his gym bag.

" What the hell was he doing with a hundred  
feet of chain? " Scott demanded.

" He takes part in the medievil reinactments  
up in Florence. Makes his own chainmail and  
everything. It's really quite fascinating. "  
Stiles came up for air with a taser in his hand.

" Oh no. You are not zapping me! " Scott protested.

" Sure I am. " Stiles beamed. " I'm going to  
enjoy it too. Which reminds me. Dad said we're  
both grounded for the next month. "

" How does zapping me remind you of that?! "  
Scott asked in disbelief.

" Just does. " Stiles shrugged, then aimed,  
and shot.

Scott screamed in agony as he silently swore  
he would get his surrogate brother back for  
this. Another plan, in a long string of  
painful ideas he suffered through.

11111  
Chapter One  
11111

(Six Years Later)

" The Alpha's moving. " Stiles grimly, and  
unnecessarily, stated.

" What gave it away? The half body in the woods,  
or the strange Beta in town? " Scott inquired.

" I was thinking more of sudden deaths plaguing  
the town. " Stiles shot back. " And we have no  
idea who he is. "

" Yeah, I'm aware of that, thanks. " Scott slide  
into his seat.

" Scott, you're not strong enough for this. We're  
a pack of two. You need to recruit. Like Lydia.  
Lydia would be perfect for the pack. " Stiles eyed  
the strawberry blonde dreamily.

Scott reached over and slapped the boy upside  
the head.

" No! No recruiting! " Scott stopped his friend.  
" Especially not Lydia! "

" But... "

" Stiles, she's Jackson's girlfriend. " He hissed  
under his breath. " AKA out of bounds. What do you  
think would happen? "

" She'd fall in love with me, dump him, and we'd  
be happy pack mates. " Stiles said with complete  
seriousness.

" She doesn't see past his lacrose stick. " Scott  
reminded him.

" We're better players then him. "

Scott sighed at Stiles deep denial where Lydia  
was concerned. In the six years since he'd been  
a werewolf there were a lot of changes but that  
wasn't one of them.

Since Middle school, the two of them had been  
playing first line lacrose. Their abilities  
making them the best players on the field.  
They'd made High school JV in 9th grade,  
getting moved to Varsity by 10th.

It didn't make them more popular, they were  
still considered social rejects. Lydia still  
dated Jackson, the third best player.

The other difference was grades. Scott had  
gotten a boost in intelligence from Stiles.  
He wasn't an A student, but he was averaging  
B's and high C's.

All and all his life was looking up despite  
the curse. He just wished Stiles would quit  
trying to get him to recruit Lydia. It wasn't  
going to happen.

Ever.

-  
To Be Continued


End file.
